


Devils at Her Sides

by Celeste_Riddle



Series: Angel's Devils [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Harry Potter - Free form - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Partners, Romance, sailor moon anime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Riddle/pseuds/Celeste_Riddle
Summary: Sequel to Walk like an Angel's devils in disguise. While the trio may be fated, can they actually work out?All known characters in this story belong to their respective creators.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Princess Serenity, Sirius Black/Princess Serenity/Tony Stark, Sirius Black/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Princess Serenity
Series: Angel's Devils [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842202





	Devils at Her Sides

Serenity settled into her favorite chair in front of the fireplace of her study— looking at the two men sitting across from her. The talk the trio were about to have was partly something that would’ve happened anyway, but the way it was going to start had been decided for them due to events just an hour before at Serenity’s masquerade party.

Tony cleared his throat. “How is it that you’ve been a part of the Avengers all this time and I never realized that Sailor Cosmos was actually you?”

Serenity giggled. “Planetary magic, basically. And that reminds me,” she looked to Sirius, “I believe the name Rena Moon is familiar to you as a partner in the Aurors?” 

Sirius nodded, “Yeah..what about…” he drifted off for a moment, “You’re not telling me that’s you as well?” He looked at her in disbelief.

Serenity nodded with another giggle, “Again, planetary magic. I happen to have a special pen with the main purpose of disguises.”

“Doesn’t explain your magic and wand?” Sirius pointed out.

“Partially it does. When I’m using the disguise, it also changes my magic signature. I’ve always had two wands,” Serenity explained.

“But if you’re so capable of handling your own, why were we needed to even protect you at all?” Tony asked.

It was then that Setsuna walked into the room, “That would be my doing, Tony. Serenity has certain circumstances, the same ones that allow her to have celestial magic, that essentially call for her being protected even while she can for the most part hold her own. I am one of a set of guardians that have been there through these circumstances. I am also the lone survivor of those guardians after a major war that we were involved in of our own when she was just a teenager.”

“But why specifically us?” Sirius asked.

“I believe you and Tony both know  _ exactly _ why the two of you,” Setsuna replied wryly.

Serenity chuckled, “Puu, be nice.” She looked to both men once more, “I introduce to you both, Sailor Pluto, the keeper of time. She played a part in pushing us together because she knew that eventually we’d all sit together for a specific talk eventually but she couldn’t just tell us either.”

“She knew we’d sit and talk about how we’d all sit together because you’re our third,” Tony said in understanding.

Setsuna nodded, “That’s right. I’ll leave the three of you to talk now. Goodnight Serenity-hime,” She smiled and left the room.

Serenity watched Setsuna leave before looking back to the two men in front of her, “I feel that I must add to Setsuna’s answer as to why I need protection. Both of you deserve to know. As Setsuna mentioned, I used to have a whole group of guardian protectors. Like Sailor Pluto, each of them represented a different planet of the solar system. Each planet was once a thriving kingdom in an alliance with the others. Even the moon had a kingdom,” She stood and looked out the window at the crescent moon that was in the sky, “The moon kingdom was actually the head of the alliance, believe it or not. The only planet that wasn’t part of the Alliance was Earth. Because of all the darkness in the hearts of the people of Earth. For each planet in the alliance, the princess took up being a sailor senshi. The resulting senshi name represents the planet the princess was from. The biggest reason; to protect the moon princess,” She looked at them, gaging their reactions for a moment before continuing.

“It was especially true with the last princess the moon kingdom had before it and the rest of the alliance fell over a millennium ago. While the moon princess in the past usually took up being the senshi for the moon; Sailor Moon— the final queen did not allow her daughter to take that mantle. And such, the inner senshi were the closest defense for the princess. The outer senshi being the first line of defense for the entire galaxy but on certain occasions, traveled to the moon to aid in the princess’ protection,” Serenity sighed and took a deep breath. “I am that final princess. I was never originally supposed to be a senshi.”

“ _ Wait a minute _ ,” Tony interrupted. “You said the alliance fell over a millennium ago. So if you’re the last princess, how are you here?”

Serenity chuckled, “Planetary magic yet again. Ever heard of rebirth?”

“Magic can do a lot with intent, Angel.” Sirius spoke up, “But you’ll have to explain how magic caused your rebirth.”

“I was getting to that,” She stuck her tongue out playfully at him, “Rebirth was the only way really. We were attacked during one of my kingdom’s legendary balls by a great powerful evil leading Earthlings against us. My court and I all died in the attack. My mother was only able to trap the evil with the help of a legendary powerful crystal that has been in the lunarian royal family for ages. With that same object and the last of her strength, she sent myself and my court to be reborn on Earth. I now wield that same artifact as part of my powers and abilities. But that same artifact also draws many enemies to Earth. There have been and may be times where I would be unable to transform or defend myself.”

“So, forgive me Angel. But what happened to the rest of your court in this life?” Sirius softly asked, already knowing the answer wasn’t good.

“They died. In a senshi war when we were still teens. They fought valiantly to protect me. Even Puu. But the war took them. All I have left of the others is the ability to use the same powers they had, transferred to me in their dying breaths. I almost lost Setsuna too briefly, but as one of her abilities is the reversal of time, I was able to manage reversing time just enough to keep her. But the ability remained with me, as did some of her other abilities. Just I can’t do them at the same level that she can,” Serenity hugged herself as she looked away, “Hence why I couldn’t just use it to bring back the others.”

The two men shared a look before they both stood and went over to her, hugging her between them. 

“You’ve got us now, Serenity,” Tony kissed her forehead.

“Yeah. You won’t get rid of us  _ that _ easily,” Sirius chuckled.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” She teased, “But you guys are stuck with me now too, for a very very long time.”

“We wouldn’t have it…” Sirius began

“Any other way,” Tony finished.


End file.
